


All we want for Christmas is us

by SailorYue



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: It's Eddie's first Christmas without Annie, and his first one with Venom. Can he enjoy the season?





	All we want for Christmas is us

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [All we want for Christmas is us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420468) by [MlleHeathcliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff)



> Ranbdom idea that just came to me in bits, I had to get all thw bits to work together for this. Happy holidays!

EDDIE, WHAT IS CHRISTMAS AND WHY DOES IT MAKE YOU SAD?

Eddie sighed, and continued past the Macy's fully decked out for the holidays. He closed his jacket tighter around him, not that he really needed it. Venom kept them warm enough, but it certainly would be strange for him to walk around in just a short sleeve shirt in the first vestiges of winter.

"Pretty sure you can find the answer to both of those in my head, buddy."

YES. BUT I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. IF YOU WANT TO SPEND THIS CHRISTMAS WITH ANNIE, WHY DONT YOU GO TO HER? WE LIKE THE IDEA OF THAT.

Eddie sighed again, popping into Mrs Chen's shop. She greeted him like usual, but ever since he ate the crime Lord extorting her, she was always wary around him. He noted that she had started to sell the big boxes of mixed chocolates, something Venom enjoyed, inspite of their cost.

"The thing about that is, she's with Dan. It would be way too awkward. And before you say anything, I've told you before. No eating Dan he's a good guy." Venom grumbled at that, but no longer contested at how good Dr Dan can be for stealing Annie from Eddie. 

Eddie grabbed the few things he always got here, a big bag of tater tots and a handful Chocolate bars. After paying for his items, he headed back out in the cold, headed towards his new apartment. He no longer lived in the Schuller building, but still in the area. Venom's curiousity still itching at him, but he was otherwise quiet. Eddie knew that his other would soon start to pester again, especially since thinking about Anne made him more sadder than usual.

"Listen, Christmas used to be this big thing with us. We would go all out decorating the apartment, picking out ornaments, making the electric bill outrageous just with the amount of lights we'd put up. This is the first Christmas I'll be celebrating alone. So of course it makes me a little sad." He unwrapped one of the chocolate bars and held it out for Venom to take the first bite.

BUT YOU ARE NOT ALONE, EDDIE. WE ARE NEVER ALONE.

He had a point. Why hadn't he thought about that? 

BECAUSE SOMETIMES YOU DONT THINK. Venom's grin widened.

"Ha. Ha. V. I forgot how hilarious you can be." Eddie rolled his eyes, biting into the chocolate with his own mouth.

I WANT TO LEARN MORE ABOUT THIS 'HOLIDAY'. 

So they played thru Eddie's happier memories of the holiday, all the more getting Venom into the Christmas spirit. The next day they went to the store and got a tree, some lights and other decorations. Eddie put on some Christmas music as they decorated the apartment.

EDDIE LOOK, MISTLETOE!

Eddie turned around to his Symbiote. Venom had been hanging outside his body during the decorating, so for a giggle he stuck a small Santa hat on his head. In a semi-arm, Venom held I spring above their heads.

"V, honey, that's holly, not mistletoe."

Venom's grin fell at the correction. Eddie could feel the disappoinment. Acting quickly, he cupped his hand behind Venom's 'head' and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. It started against his teeth, but Eddie knew those teeth would never hurt him, before Venom formed lips and reciprocated. The kiss seemed almost too short when they separated, Eddie almost short on breath.

"You didn't let me finish doll," Eddie looked into the milky white eyes of his bonded one. "Yes, humans don't usually kiss under holly, but I never liked mistletoe. Besides, It's actually poisonous. We can use holly instead."

IF IT IS POISONOUS, WHY DO YOU KISS UNDER IT?

Eddie shrugged, causing a ripple thru the black blob sitting on his shoulder. "Dunno. One of those traditions that started a long time ago that people still do now."

HUMANS CAN BE SO STRANGE.

Eddie chuckled. "Yes. They can."

They went back to decorating, Venom insisting hanging holly in all the doorways. Eddie had a sneaking suspicion he was hoping to catch Annie beneath it to sneak a kiss from her when she visited for dinner. 

"It'll never work V." 

I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT.

"She's with Dan. I said that. There's no use trying to change that. "

Venom seemed to frown, or at least as much as he could given how his mouth was set. But Eddie could sense the frown energy.

"You know, there's a Christmas song about not pouting."

YES, THE ONE ABOUT SANTA. IF THIS SANTA DECIDES TO COME HERE WE WILL EAT HIM!

Eddie was apalled. "We will not!"

YES. IF HE IS AS FAT AS THE SONGS SAY, HE WILL PROVIDE MANY SNACKS THAT WILL BE QUITE FILLING!

"We are NOT EATING Santa Claus!" Eddie shouted, giving the Symbiote a glare.

WHY NOT? BREAKING INTO PEOPLES HOUSES MAKES HIM A BAD GUY!

Eddie took a deep breath. "Because, he doesn't break in to people's houses. He's magic. He leaves presents to good children. He doesn't do evil or steal." He couldn't believe he was having this argument with a thousands year old alien living in his head, but here he was. "Besides, if you do, then no children in the world would be able to get any presents."

Venom hummed, the sound reverberating in his head.

VERY WELL. THE MAGIC FAT HUMAN CAN LIVE. BUT WE WILL NEED EXTRA CHOCOLATE!

Eddie smiled. "Deal, V."

They finished with the decorating, the place looking right festive. Eddie even got them stockings to hang. They were from a kit to customize your own, so Eddie made one for Venom and Venom, in venom form, made the one for Eddie. When they morphed out of it. Somehow the Santa hat ended up on Eddie's head instead.

"You know it's a shame we can't really exchange gifts with each other."

WHY NOT? ACCORDING TO YOUR MEMORIES, THAT IS THE BEST PART OF THIS HOLIDAY!

Eddie sighed, smiling at the blob. "Because we can read each other's minds. There would be no surprise."

TRUE THERE ARE NO SURPISES BETWEEN US, BUT WE CAN STILL SURPRISE ANNIE.

Eddie nodded. "You make a very good point. Let's pick out presents to give to Annie and Dan, and I'll still get you a present too. You just can't open it untill the 25th. If you want, I'll buy what you want to give to me, and you can wrap it up. That way we both have something to open on Christmas."

YES. THAT IS A GOOD IDEA. WE SHOULD GO GET THESE PRESENTS NOW!

Eddie looked at the clock. "Ah, as much as I'd love to do that, it's midnightt. Even Mrs Chen's is closed at this point. But we can do that in the morning."

Eddie walked over to the window, opening it. He listened to see if there was anything going on, but it was quiet.

"Let's head to bed. I'll make some hot chocolate for us, extra marshmallows."

YES, WE LOVE THE MARSHMALLOWS.

Before slipping into Eddie, Venom indicated that they were standing under another spring of holly. Who was Eddie to deny his new love another kiss? It was funny. All year long Eddie had dreaded this holiday season, thinking he'd be alone, when he is never alone. He felt he had already received the best gift of all. Someone he'd never trade in the world. And he felt he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I think it came a bit messy but hopefully you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment!


End file.
